The phenomenon of shunt currents is well known and occurs in electrically connected series cells. Shunt currents are a result of conductive paths through the electrolyte shared by adjacent groups of cells of the system.
The elimination of shunt currents has been recently described with respect to systems having a plurality of cells that are electrically connected in series and hydraulically connected in parallel. The shunt currents in such systems can be effectively eliminated or reduced by passing a protective current through a common manifold of the system, in a direction the same as the shunt currents and of a proper magnitude to effect elimination. The above teaching is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,169, entitled: Shunt Current Elimination and Device; issued: Apr. 8, 1980; inventors: Markus Zahn, Patrick G. Grimes, and Richard J. Bellows.
Some of the teachings of this patent apply to the present invention and inasmuch as they provide an understanding, are meant to be incorporated herein by way of reference.
The invention for which Letters Patent is presently sought involves the elimination and/or reduction of shunt currents in electrochemical systems having a hydraulic series configuration, i.e. electrochemical systems wherein the cells are hydraulically connected at least in part in series, and do not necessarily enjoy the convenience of a common electrolyte-carrying manifold.
Such configured systems have severe shunt current effects. Shunt currents in such systems are not easily eliminated due to the lack of commonality of the hydraulic pathways.